The Ring Saga Part 1
by Griffbear
Summary: An alternate universe where the sisters find a strange unassuming marble ring that somehow fits Phoebe perfectly.... Part 1


**Part 1: A New Look**

**It was a typical day for Phoebe. She lounged in the Sun room, idly wondering what to do today. It had been demon free for the last few days. She fingered her marble ring fondly, smiling softly. She was still in awe of this new occurance. **

**Lost in her musings, she didn't notice Prue wandering into the Sun Room with the Book of Shadows. Prue was carrying the Book of Shadows close to her chest, and stopped for a second, gazing at her youngest sister. **

**"How peaceful she seems. This has been a major change. I'm happy for her.", was Prue's unspoken thought to herself. Reluctantly, she stepped forward, to greet Phoebe, not wanting to spoil Phoebe's mood. **

**"Hey Pheebs!" Phoebe looked up and smiled warmly. "Hey Prue. How are you today?" **

**"Oh fine. I brought this down, to just browse. Wanna look?" Prue held out the BOS toward her. Phoebe nodded. "Sure, why not? Nothing happening anyways. There is a spell I want to look up." She took the leather-bound tome gingerly, and laid it on the coffeetable. **

**Meanwhile, in a deserted building, a tall, lanky male stood with his elbows leaning on a empty crate top. His eyes were stormy blue, glinting with frustration, and anger. His face, devoid of all emotion, was tanned, and could have been considered attractive, if not for those eyes. Slitted pupils offset by electric blue irises, attracted, and yet repulsed those who would look upon him. He gazed at his partner, and growled. **

**"The Charmed Ones have foiled all my plans up to this point. They have unwittingly evaded all my traps, somehow. I must have that ring that the youngest Halliwell has." **

**The other male, cloaked in a hooded robe, his face unseen, except for his glowing blue eyes, slid forward a step or two, and quietly whispered, "Yes, I know. The ring protects her, as she and the ring are one." **

**"Although... She has not mastered it yet. There is still time.", he gestured with an outstretched pale skinned hand, tipped with deadly talon-like nails. **

**Running a hand through his crewcut blonde hair, He looked thoughtfully at his partner. "Not mastered it? How do you know, Old Man?" **

**The robed man shrugged his covered brown shoulders for a moment. "I have a feeling. It runs in the family." **

**The blonde spat at the floor, "You and your feelings! If you weren't such a high ranking member of the Triad, I'd kill you right here!" **

**The blue-eyed councilmember tsk-tsk'ed the brash young blonde, with a clucking of his tongue. "Now Now, Santiago, No need to be rash. You know very well that we can eliminate you as easy as breathing." **

**Santiago glared at the other one. "Damn you." **

**He took a deep breath, to bring his rage under control, and said, "Here's my plan..." His face contorts to an expression of sinister glee. **

**"Where is it??" Slamming her dresser drawers open, and closed abruptly, her face set in an expression of frustration, and panic, brought an anxious and curious sister to her door.**

**"Uh...Piper? What's going on?", was Phoebe's tentative question. **

**Piper whirled around at Phoebe's question, and growled with frustration in her voice, "Did you borrow my earrings? I have a date with Leo in 30 minutes." **

**Phoebe's voice warmly showed that she was amused, and delighted, even if she was a wee bit jealous. "Oh, really? Another one? How lucky... Oh...what earrings?" **

**"Those emerald earrings I had in my drawer last week, before you borrowed them for your date...Like the ones you have on...?" Piper cocked her head, and smiled wryly at Phoebe, with a palm outstretched. **

**Phoebe gasped, "Oh! Oops. Hehe... Here ya go." She quickly unattached the emerald earrings from her earlobes, and gave them to Piper. **

**"Oh, have fun on your date!", was Phoebe's trailing remark, as she wandered back out of Piper's room. Piper shook her head, chuckling softly to herself at Phoebe's habit. She put the shining emeralds into her ears, and admired herself in the mirror for a second. **

**Blue twinkling orbs rained down behind Piper, to materialize into the familiar form of Leo. Piper turned around, smiling, "Hello stranger! Long time no see!" Leo smiled back at his love, and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He sighed softly, wanting to prolong this moment, for as long as possible, but regretfully, he pulled away. **

**"Leo? What's wrong?" Piper had a concerned look on her face, seeing Leo's expression. He took a deep breath, and plunged in. "There's a demon after you guys." **

**Piper groaned. "If I had a nickel for everytime you've said that...I guess...no date?" She sighed. That elicited a small chuckle from Leo, but he regained his serious tone. "Piper, let's go talk to your sisters." They started to walk toward the door, when Prue and Phoebe approached them. **

**"No need. We're here." Prue stood in the frame of the doorway, with Phoebe just behind her. **

**Phoebe peeked around Prue's shoulder, "Aww. Kicking Ass time?" **

**Leo shrugged, "Maybe. I know that there's a demon that's coming after you. Apparently he's high up in the ranks of the Triad." **

**Prue sighed. "Again? I thought we got rid of the Triad?" **

**Leo shook his head. "No. I don't think you can completely get rid of the Triad that easily. Something about reinstating the ranks?" **

**Phoebe rolled her eyes, and gazed at Leo. "Politics, you mean? Like if someone leaves a vacant opening, another gets filled..." **

**"Something like that.", was Leo's reply. Inquistiveness filled Prue's face. "So. What's going on? You mean to tell me that all these 'near' attacks, have been traps on us?" **

**Leo sighed. "...Yes. More or less, at Phoebe." **

**Piper turned toward Leo with a worried glance, "Phoebe? It seemed like it was at all of us!" **

**"Phoebe, have you felt anything unusual, when these attacks recently have happened?" Leo directed this question toward Phoebe. **

**"Uh? Nothing that I remember. Oh wait..." **

**End Part 1: A New Look **


End file.
